


The Happiest New Year

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Context: The New Year’s Eve we didn’t get to see.





	

The Woolpack was packed with the Dingles and the Bartons, they’d all decided to boycott the White party, none of them wanting to see in the new year with that lot. They had all been drinking since 7 so by this time of the night everyone was very much over the ‘happy’ mark – Liv was even feeling a bit merry after Chas had given her a few drinks given that it was a special occasion, also the fact Chas had no sense of boundaries at this stage of intoxication.

They had music playing loud, Adam becoming the impromptu DJ for the night, playing all the songs he loved as a teenager or ‘classics’ as he called them. Everyone was laughing and having an amazing time, even Moira was smiling and joking around which was a sight which warmed everyone’s heart after the year she had had. 

It reached 11:30 and the music went quiet as Chas rang the bell behind the bar.

“What? Last orders already sis? You sure?” Cain laughed from the side of the bar.

“Quiet you.” She said pointing at him, “I just wanted to say some words before the night is over.”

“Mum?” Aaron started before being stopped by Chas.

“This year has been a difficult one, I’m sure we can all agree on that. With everything that’s happened these past few months and some other things,” She took a pause remembering how horrific the first few months of the year had been, particularly for Aaron, but not mentioning it for his sake, “It’s been tough, I don’t think anyone would have predicted any of it, but we got through it, every single one of us here today. Although there are people missing, people who we loved who should still be here and that still hurts everyday but we are going to carry them on into the new year in our memories,” She said softly, “and in our hearts.”

“To Holly.” Moira said raising her glass.

“To Dad.” Pete followed.

“To Dylan.” David muttered to himself.

“To those we lost and to those we loved.” Chas finished, raising her glass along with everyone else and taking a sip from it.

“Here’s to 2017, and I don’t know about everyone else, but I reckon that’s gonna be one hell of a year.” She smirked, looking over at Robert and Aaron who were looking back at her smiling,   
“Cheers everybody!” 

Once again the laughter and chatter began again, Adam almost immediately going over to the music and pitting a song on he knew to be Holly’s favourite. Chas wandered over to Moira who had a solemn look on her face.

“You alright?” She asked tentatively placing a glass of wine in front of her.

“Thanks Chas, it means a lot.” Moira smiled softly. 

“She’d have loved this.”

Chas brought her into a hug before continuing with the night.

 

It reached 11:55, Aaron and Adam had been messing around with the music playing songs from their youth which they loved, each one making Liv more disgusted in her brother’s music taste. 

“God you’re so embarrassing!” She laughed from her stool, turning around to Belle to mock how lame her brother was.

“2 minutes till Midnight!” Charity shouted from behind the bar.

“Where Rob?” Aaron asked Adam, his eyes looking around the pub searching for his fiancé.

“I don’t know, wherever Vic is probably.” Adam answered, putting another song on.

Suddenly he heard the familiar voice of Robert call from the other side of the pub.

“Right everyone outside!” He shouted. No one questioned his motives and instead the crowd started to fall out of the pub and into the street, leaving Aaron stood in the pub giving him a questioning look which caused Robert to laugh.

“Where’ve you been?” Aaron began to ask.

“Come on.” He smirked, grabbing Aaron by the hand and dragging him outside along with everyone else.

“30 seconds!” Paddy and Marlon shouted before beginning the countdown.

“29…28…27…” Everyone began the chant as they prepared to welcome the new year.

Everyone was filled with excitement for the new year, reflecting on the year they had had. David was stood with Tracey and Jacob, he had beaten his cancer and on was on the road to recovery, a place he often questioned during his treatment. But now he was stood with his little family, ready for a new start to begin. 

“24…23…22…”

Laurel had brought Ashley out to their front door, waiting for the spectacle which would take place in a matter of seconds, in those few moments she lifted the weight off of her shoulders, forgot about how hard the year had been and instead focussed on the look of delight on Ashley’s face at the atmosphere which flooded the village – it was moments like these which she cherished in her heart, even at the most difficult of times.

“20…19…18…”

Moira was stood with Adam and Vic, the same look of solemn on her face but this time it was softened by her joy at the end of a horrific year and the realisation of how much love and support she had there for her.

“14…13…12…”

The Barton boys all stood together, once again raising a drink to James as they continued to count down. Finn stood with Kasim who had him in his arms, knowing how difficult this time would be for him and letting him know he was there for him.

“9…8…7…”

Liv ran over to Aaron and Robert smiling, she had never felt like she belonged anywhere before she came here, but now she had a secure little family of her own and was excited to spend the next year moving into their home and finally being truly happy. Robert had one arm around Aarons waist and the other on Liv’s shoulder. Those two people mattered more to him than anything else in the world and this year was gonna be their year, he never imagined he would ever be this happy and this content with anyone yet there he was stood with his family, ready for the new year ahead. Chas stood over with Charity and spotted the trio stood together before focussing on her son and how happy he looked, feeling overwhelming pride for the man she got to call her son.

This time last year Aaron was at his lowest point, not even thinking he’d make it to this new year, searching through a dark tunnel which no matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t see any light at the end of it, he was alone, scared and felt unloved. Now he was stood with his fiancé and his little sister, his life was finally worth living for, he had fought his worst nightmare and he’d won – his victory was worth waiting for…

“3…2…1 – HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone shouted.

As it hit Robert turned to Aaron and pulled him in by his waist, a stupid grin plastered on both of their faces as they leant into the kiss. It was filled with love and promise, both of them knowing how amazing the year ahead was set to be, the fact that in a years’ time they’d be celebrating new year as husbands. Suddenly a loud bang pulled Aaron away from Robert – fireworks.

“That’s where I was.” Robert said looking up. “Me and Vic thought we’d kick off 2017 with a bang.”  
Before Aaron could make a joke about Roberts comment, Liv flew at them both giving them a massive hug,

“Happy New Year!” She shouted before running off to Paddy to give him a hug as well.

“She’s merrier than usual.” Robert laughed as the two of them began wishing everyone a happy new year as well, Aaron going over to his mum whilst Robert ran over to Vic.

 

They brought the party out into the street, everyone drinking for a few more hours, celebrating the fresh start 2017 gave to them, Paddy and Marlon trying to keep up with the likes of Adam and Pete, Chas showing everyone exactly how to celebrate and even Cain showing off some of this ‘moves’ as he called them. 

After a while, Aaron felt Robert once again grab his hand and lead him round the back of the pub where he saw two pints placed on the bench. Robert picked up both pints and handed one to Aaron

“What’s this for?” Aaron asked taking a sip of the drink.

“Just wanted a moment just us.” He said stepping closer. “Last year was insane, in many ways, but being here now with you, it was all worth it.” Aaron looked up at Robert face, looking into his eyes, “Here’s to 2017,” Robert smiled raising his pint, “To us.”

“To us.” Aaron smiled back before raising his glass to Roberts.

“I love you.” Robert said placing down their drinks next to them before leaning in to Aaron.

“I love you too.” Aaron whispered as he leant into Robert kissing him, this time it was as if no one else in the world existed, just those two sharing this moment which neither of them ever expected would ever become a reality…


End file.
